Don't leave me
by QyNo
Summary: [ EXO Fanfic. ChanBaek. Gs! Friendship. Hurt ]


"Aku takut, Lu." lirihnya dengan liquid bening menghias pipi tirusnya.

.

...

.

"Bukan begitu, Luhan?"

"Luhaaaaan? Luhaeeeeen? Yak, nona Xi!"

"Nona Oh, berhenti mengabaikanku." gerutu Jongdae. Melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung mendengarkannya, lelaki berwajah kotak itu mendengus kasar.

"Menyebalkan." ucapnya seraya bangkit meninggalkan wanita yang fokus dengan buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hey Jongdae-ah, apa menurutㅡ" ucapan wanita itu terputus saat menyadari dirinya kini hanya seorang diri. Melihat sekitar, mencari sosok lelaki yang tadi menemaninya.

"Kemana lelaki unta itu?" dengusnya kesal. Tangannya membereskan barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas hitam yang selalu dibawanya.

Dengan langkah berat, ia keluar perpustakaan kota dengan perasaan yang dongkol. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki bermarga Kim yang tadi bersamanya memintanya untuk menemani mencari sebuah komik diperpustakaan kota, kini meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Jika sudah seperti ini, dia harus berjalan beberapa meter menuju halte seorang diri. Oh ayolah, jam kini menunjukan pukul 12.54 dan ia harus berjalan dibawah mentari musim panas yang begitu terik. Jika saja Jongdae bukan sahabatnya, mungkin lelaki itu akan merasakan sakitnya kepalan tangan kurus Luhan dimukanya.

Memikirkan seorang Kim Jongdae benar-benar membuat mood Luhan yang sudah buruk menjadi sangat buruk.

.

...

.

Wanita itu memeluk erat lututnya. Diiringi isakan yang menyayat hati, bibir tipisnya tanpa henti menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

...

.

Luhan mendelikkan matanya kala melihat sesosok yang ia kenal mendekatinya. Meruntuki nasib dirinya yang sangat sial dihari yang terik seperti ini. Dimulai dari dosen Nam yang memberikan tugas tak tanggung-tanggung, Sehun –kekasihnya, yang entah kenapa hari ini bertemu membuatnya dalam mood buruk-, Jongdae yang meninggalkannya dan kini, tepat dihadapannya, adik dari Kim Jongdae berdiri dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Enyahlah dari pandanganku, Kim Byuntae. Masih banyak bangku kosong didepan sana." Jongin yang mendengar dengusan Luhan merenggut kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat ketampanan seorang Kim Jongin, wahai Xi Luhaen? Dan aku ingin mememani seorang wanita cantik yang duduk sendiri ini. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya lelaki itu yang kini duduk merapat pada Luhan dengan tangan yang merangkul pundak sang wanita.

"Tutup mulutmu. Kau dan kakakmu itu benar-benar tak ada bedanya! Menjauh dariku." ketus Luhan. Jongin hanya terkikik telah membuat seorang Luhan kesal. Dan, yeah dia tidak menapik perkataan yang menyebut dirinya dan sang kakak tak ada bedanya. Tentu saja karna ia dan sang kakak sangat senang mengganggu hidup seorang Xi Luhan.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya."

Perkataan Jongin membuat Luhan menoleh menatapnya. Binar mata yang menggodanya tadi berubah menjadi redup. Luhan terenyuh tak bisa berkata, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tipis, sebuah senyum miris.

.

...

.

Kamar itu memang tidak berantakan, hanya saja terasa sangat suram. Sebuah lemari besar sengaja ditempatkan menutupi sebuah jendela besar yang tertutup rapat dengan gorden berwarna baby blue, menghadang cahaya mentari yang mencoba menerobos masuk ruang tersebut.

Luhan masih terdiam menatap pintu didepannya, pintu dengan tulisan ' _SweetRoom_ _ByunBaekby_ '. Jongin meliriknya dengan ekor matanya. Tangannya terulur mengusap punggung Luhan, bermaksud menguatkan Luhan.

Menghela napas dengan kasar sebelum tangannya terulur meraih knop pintu, Luhan membukanya perlahan.

Gelap. Itu yang pertama kali terlihat dan Luhan sudah sangat terbiasa. Pun dengan suasana suram yang terasa yang beberapa hari ini mengisi kamar yang dulunya selalu gaduh ini. Jika boleh memilih, Luhan dengan tegas akan memilih kamar ini selalu gaduh dengan teriakan maupun keadaan kamar yang sangat jauh dari kata rapih. Tidak seperti sekarang ini. Tidak dengan penghuni kamarnya yang selalu duduk dipinggir kasur dengan memeluk erat lututnya diiringi isakan menyedihkan.

"Aku takut, Luhannie. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Kalimat itu, kalimat yang diucapkan dengan lirih yang sangat tidak ingin Luhan dengar. Meski diucapkan dengan lirih, Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya, masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang berarti.

"Baeby-ah, Nini datang. Tidakkah kau mau menyambutnya?" seru Luhan berusaha riang. Menutupi isaknya yang ia tahan.

Baekhyun –wanita itu- mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang begitu menyedihkan dengan pipi tirus, mata yang bengkak juga bibir yang begitu pucat pasi. Jangan lupakan berat badannya yang turun begitu drastis selama beberapa hari ini.

"Jongin?!" panggilnya.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatnya pergi. Maafkan aku, Nini. Aku mengijinkannya pergi. Baek.. Baek memang salah, Nini." Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, tangannya membekap mulutnya menahan isaknya. Jongin tersenyum miris, menghampiri Baekhyun yang kembali menangis. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun dan menatap matanya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi yang dulu selalu merona itu dengan lembut.

"Baek. Kau tidak salah. Dia.. dia hanya meminta ijinmu menuntut ilmu dinegri orang, bukan meninggalkanmu selamanya seperti ini. Tak ada yang menginginkan kepergiannya yang seperti ini."

Kedua tangan Jongin kini menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Dengar perkataanku. Selama Chanyeol hidup, ia tak pernah menyukaimu menangis dan sampai kapanpun itu masih berlaku. Chanyeol hanya ingin kau bahagia. Jadi bahagialah untuknya, meskipun berat untukmu"

"Baek.. tidak, Baek tak bisa bahagia tanpanya, Nini." Mata Baekhyun menatap nanar lantai dibawahnya.

"Baekby bisa. Kau harus bisa, Baek. Kau masih ditemani Luhan, orangtuamu, ada aku dan Chenchen, Minseok, Tao dan yang lainnya." ujar Jongin dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Chan-"

"Chanyeol akan selalu hidup dalam hatimu. Chanyeol tak pernah meninggalkanmu, Baek. Chanyeol selalu ada dalam hatimu. Dalam ruang yang berbeda dengan Luhan, aku dan yang lainnya di hatimu." potong Jongin dengan cepat.

"Kembalilah Baek. Kembalilah seperti Baekhyun ku yang dulu, Baekhyun kami yang selalu berisik." Jongin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Tak kuasa melihat sahabatnya yang selalu berisik itu kini begitu terpuruk.

"Aku merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu." lengannya membawa Baekhyun kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia merindukan Baekhyun. Merindukan segalanya tentang wanita Byun itu.

Luhan mendekat, ikut memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan tangis.

"Kita semua selalu menunggumu, Baeby-ah. Dimanapun kita berkumpul. Jadi kami mohon, kembalilah." suara Luhan begitu serak, tangannya mengelus lembut surai caramel kusut milik Baekhyun.

"Cepat ataupun lambat, kita semua akan menyusul Chanyeol. Entah itu kapan, semuanya itu pasti. Aku menyayangimu, Byun. Begitupun yang lainnya."

"Terima kasih Nini, terima kasih Xiao Lu." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan Jongin.

 **끝**

 **Bogor, 04.11 PM**

 **Oct 10, 2017**

Satu lagi ff yg mendem di leppy hehehe

Lagi males ngetik tapi banyak banget yg pengen ditulis

aku kudu otoke? huhuhu


End file.
